Zemsta Żywiołaków
Antoni Czarnocki, naczelnik straży pożarnej miasta Rakszawy, skończył przed chwilą studium statystyki pożarów i zapaliwszy ulubione kuba, rozciągnął się znużony na otomanie. Była trzecia po południu, czas skwarny, lipcowy. Przez zapuszczone żaluzje wcedzało się do wnętrza pokoju ciemnożółte światło dnia, wsiąkał niewidzialnymi falami duszny żar upału. Z oddali dolatywał ospały od spiekoty ruch ulic, bzykały na szybach nikłym, urywanym pobrzękiem rozleniwione muchy. Pan Antoni przemyśliwał świeżo przejrzane daty, porządkował w głowie zbierane przez lata notatki, wyciągał wnioski. Nikt by nie przypuszczał nawet, do jak ciekawych rezultatów może doprowadzić umiejętnie, z dużym, co prawda, nakładem uwagi i metodycznie przeprowadzone studium statystyki pożarniczej. Nikt by nie uwierzył, ile interesującego materiału można wydobyć z tych suchych, pozornie nic nie mówiących dat, ile dziwnych, czasem śmiesznie dziwnych objawów zauważyć w tym chaosie faktów tak niby do siebie podobnych, tak się monotonnie powtarzających! Lecz by coś takiego podpatrzyć, coś w tym rodzaju podchwycić — na to potrzeba specjalnego zmysłu, na który nie każdy umie się zdobyć, potrzeba właściwego „węchu”, może nawet organizacji fizycznej. Czarnocki niewątpliwie należał do tych jednostek wyjątkowych i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Od lat już wielu zajmował się tym problemem, studiując pożary w Rakszawie i gdzie indziej, robił nader dokładne notatki na podstawie sprawozdań w gazetach, rozczytywał się w specjalnych dziełach, przeglądał ogromną ilość odnośnych statystyk. Niemałą pomoc w tych oryginalnych badaniach stanowiły bardzo dokładne, z niezmierną precyzją sporządzone mapy niemal wszystkich miejscowości kraju, a nawet zagranicy, które stosami zalegały wnętrza jego szaf bibliotecznych. Były tam plany stolic, miast i miasteczek z całym labiryntem ulic, uliczek, placów, zaułków, ogrodów, parków, skwerów, gmachów, kościołów i kamienic, plany tak pedantycznie sumienne, że człowiek zwiedzający daną miejscowość po raz pierwszy w życiu mógł przy pomocy tych drogowskazów obracać się swobodnie i z łatwością, jak u siebie w domu. Wszystko ponumerowane jak najsumienniej, ułożone według powiatów i okręgów czekało na gest właściciela; wystarczyło mu tylko ręką sięgnąć — a rozkładały się przed nim posłusznie prostokątne i kwadratowe płótna, ceraty lub papiery, wtajemniczając usłużnie w szczegóły swe i osobliwości. Czarnocki nieraz godziny całe trawił nad mapami, studiując rozkład domów i ulic, porównywając planimetrię miast. Była to praca nader żmudna i wymagała dużo cierpliwości; nie zawsze bowiem wyniki przychodziły na zawołanie i nieraz należało długo czekać na pozytywny jakiś rezultat. Lecz Czarnocki niełatwo zrażał się. Zauważywszy parę razy jakiś szczegół podejrzany, chwytał go oburącz jak w kleszcze i nie wpierw spoczął, aż odnalazł doń ogniwa wsteczne lub następne. Owocem tych długoletnich badań były specjalne, przez niego sporządzone „mapy pożarów” oraz tak zwane „modyfikacje pożarne”. Na pierwszych uwydatnione były miejsca, budynki i domy, które kiedykolwiek uległy katastrofie, bez względu na to, czy ślady pożaru zatarto i szkody naprawiono, czy też pozostawiono pogorzelisko własnemu losowi. Natomiast plany określone nazwą „modyfikacji pożarnych” podkreślały zmiany, zaszłe w rozmieszczeniu domów i budowli pod wpływem ogniowej klęski; wszelkie przesunięcia i najlżejsze odchylenia od stanu rzeczy poprzedzającego pożar były tam zaznaczone ze zdumiewającą pedanterią. Po zestawieniu map obu typów doszedł pan Antoni z biegiem lat do nader ciekawych wyników. Oto połączywszy liniami pogorzeliska różnych miejscowości przekonał się, że w osiemdziesięciu wypadkach na sto odnośne punkty pożarne utworzyły zarysy dziwacznych postaci; były to przeważnie kształty małych, śmiesznych stworzeń, które czasem przypominały wyglądem swym dzieci-potworki, kiedy indziej zbliżały się raczej do typu zwierzaków: jakieś małpiatki o długich, figlarnie zakręconych ogonkach, jakieś zwinne, w kabłąk wygięte wiewiórki, poczwarne do rozpuku koczkodanki. Czarnocki „wydobył” ze swych planów całą ich galerię i ubarwiwszy cynobrowoognistą farbą, zaludnił nimi swój oryginalny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju album z napisem na okładce: „Album żywiołaków ognia i pożaru”. Drugą część tego zbioru stanowiły „Fragmenty i projekty” — bezlik groteskowych figur, niedokształconych form, ledwie świtających pomysłów. Były tu zarysy jakichś głów, ułamki korpusów, kikuty rąk i nóg, wycinki jakichś kosmatych, rozcapierzonych łap; miejscami pojawiały się też figury geometryczne, półskręcone, poszarpane płachty lub mackowate, polipie rozrosła. Album Czarnockiego sprawiał wrażenie dzieła czyjejś kapryśnej fantazji, która — lubując się w żywiole groteskowo-diabolicznym — zapełniała go rzeszą stworów złośliwych, chimerycznych i nieobliczalnych. Zbiór naczelnika straży pożarnej wyglądał na żart, na czerwony żart genialnego artysty, któremu przyśnił się jakiś sen dziwaczny. ( Drugi wniosek, do jakiego doszedł oryginalny badacz, przedstawił się po latach obserwacji w formie spostrzeżenia, że pożary wybuchały najczęściej w czwartki. Statystyka pożarna wykazywała, że w przeważnej ilości wypadków okropny żywioł budził się z uśpienia w ten właśnie dzień tygodnia. Czarnockiemu nie wydawało się to czymś przypadkowym. Przeciwnie, znalazł dla tego zjawiska poniekąd wytłumaczenie. Wypływało ono, zdaniem jego, już z samej istoty charakteru tego dnia, którego symbolem jego nazwa Wszak czwartek, wiadomo, od wieków dniem piorunowładnego Jowisza; stąd imię jego w językach narodów. Nie bez kozery nazwała go rasa germańska dniem pioruna: Donnerstag i Thursday. A pełne lapidarnej melodyjności latyńskiej: giovedi, jueves i jeudi — czyż nie wskazują na to samo ujęcie jego istoty? Dotarłszy do tych dwóch ważnych dla siebie wyników poszedł dalej drogą wniosków. Wykształcony filozoficznie, z wyraźną skłonnością do uogólnień metafizycznych, rozczytywał się Czarnocki w chwilach wolnych w dziełach mistyków wczesnego chrześcijaństwa i przemyślał sumiennie parę traktatów średniowiecza. Wieloletnie studium pożarów i zjawisk im pokrewnych doprowadziło go wreszcie do przekonania, że możliwą jest egzystencja istot dotąd bliżej nam nie znanych, które zajmując jakiś pośredni poziom między ludźmi a zwierzętami objawiają się przy każdym silniejszym wybuchu żywiołów. Potwierdzenie swej teorii znalazł Czarnocki w wierze ludu wiejskiego i prastarych klechdach o diable, rusałkach, gnomach, salamandrach i sylfach. Dziś już nie ulegało dlań wątpliwości, że żywiołaki istnieją. Czuł ich obecność przy każdym pożarze i tropił z niesłychaną wprawą ich złośliwość. Powoli świat ten ukryty i niewidzialny dla drugich stał się dlań równie rzeczywistym, jak środowisko ludzkie, do którego należał. Z czasem zaznajomił się dokładnie z psychologią tych dziwnych stworzeń, poznał ich naturę chytrą i przebiegłą, nauczył się paraliżować wrogie dla ludzkości zakusy. Rozpoczęła się walka zacięta, nieubłagana, teraz już w pełni świadoma. O ile dawniej Czarnocki zwalczał ogień jako żywioł ślepy i bezmyślny — powoli, w miarę zapoznawania się z jego właściwą naturą, zaczął inaczej patrzeć na przeciwnika. Zamiast trawiącej, irracjonalnej siły, dostrzegł po latach tkwiącą w nim jakąś złośliwą, żądną rozkładu i niszczenia istotę, z którą należało się liczyć. Wkrótce też spostrzegł, że po tamtej stronie zauważono zmianę jego taktyki. Wtedy walka przybrała charakter bardziej indywidualny. A nikt może na świecie nie był do niej w tym stopniu powołany, co Antoni Czarnocki, naczelnik straży pożarnej w Rakszawie. Sama natura, wyposażając go w wyjątkowe własności, przeznaczała niejako z góry na pogromcę żywiołu. Ciało pożarnika obdarzone było zupełną niewrażliwością na ogień; wśród największej pożogi, wśród orgii płomieni mógł przechadzać się bezkarnie bez najlżejszego choćby poparzenia. Chociaż jego stanowisko, jako naczelnika, nie wymagało osobistej akcji w pożarze, mimo to nie oszczędzał siebie i pierwszy rzucał się w najgorętszy ogień. Zdawało się czasami, że szedł na pewną zgubę — tam, gdzie już żaden strażak zapuścić się nie miał odwagi i — o dziwo! — wracał cały i zdrowy z swym dobrym, zagadkowym trochę uśmiechem na męskim, rozświeconym żagwią pożaru licu; i znów, zaczerpnąwszy oddechu w uznojone piersi, wracał w płomienną dziedzinę. Bladły twarze towarzyszy, gdy z bezprzykładną odwagą wspinał się na zalane ognistą powodzią piętra, wdzierał na pół przepalone ganki, miotał wśród żrących do kości skrętów i żądeł. — Charakternik, charakternik! — szeptali między sobą strażacy, patrząc na dowódcę ze strachem i czcią zarazem. Wkrótce zyskał w mieście przydomek „Ogniotrwałego” i stał się bożyszczem pożarników i ludności. Zaczęły osnuwać go legendy i powieści, zaprawione cudem, z których wyrastał w jakiejś dwulicowej postaci Archanioła Michała i czarta. Krążyły o nim po mieście tysiączne gawędy, pełne splecionych ze sobą dziwacznie lęku i uwielbienia. Dziś już uchodził Czarnocki powszechnie za dobrego czarodzieja ze światem tajemnic w zmowie. Zastanawiał każdy ruch „Ogniotrwałego”, każdy gest jego nabierał szczególnego znaczenia. Zwłaszcza zdumiewała ludzi okoliczność, że azbestowe właściwości naczelnika zdawały się udzielać jego ubraniu, które również w pożarach się nie zajmowało. Zrazu przypuszczano, że Czarnocki przywdziewa do pracy strój ze specjalnego, ogniotrwałego materiału, lecz wkrótce przekonano się, że przypuszczenie było mylne. Zdarzały się bowiem często wypadki, że niesamowity naczelnik, zaskoczony nocnym alarmem w porze zimowej, naciągał w pośpiechu opończę pierwszego z brzegu strażaka i wychodził w niej z ognia nietknięty jak zwykle. Kto inny na jego miejscu wyzyskiwałby swe niezwykłe zdolności w celach zarobkowych, jako wędrowny cudotwórca lub szarlatan — panu Antoniemu wystarczały hołd i uwielbienie ludzi. Co najwyżej czasem w gronie towarzyszy zawodu lub dobrych znajomych pozwalał sobie na bezinteresowne „eksperymenty” wprawiające w podziw widzów. Oto trzymał przez kwadrans i dłużej w gołej dłoni duże kawały żarzącego się węgla bez oznak jakiegokolwiek bólu; gdy po czasie odrzucił żar z powrotem w ognisko, ręka jego nie zdradzała śladów poparzenia. Nie mniejsze zdumienie wywoływał sztuką przenoszenia ogniotrwałości na innych. Wystarczyło mu tylko przez chwilę potrzymać w dłoniach czyjąś rękę, by uczynić przez jakiś czas jej właściciela nieczułym na ogień. Kilku miejscowych lekarzy zajęło się nim nader gorliwie, proponując parę „seansów” za wysokim wynagrodzeniem. Wtedy Czarnocki odrzucił ofertę z oburzeniem i przez dłuższy czas zaprzestał swych poufnych „doświadczeń”. Opowiadano też o nim i inne, bardziej zdumiewające rzeczy. Paru strażaków, którzy służyli pod nim od szeregu lat, przysięgało na wszystkie świętości, że Ogniotrwały umie w czasie pożaru dwoić się i troić; wśród szalejącego morza płomieni dostrzegali go równocześnie w kilku najsilniej zagrożonych miejscach. Krzysztof Słucz, chorąży straży, zapewniał uroczyście, że pod koniec jednego z pożarów widział, jak w głębi ocalonego wykuszu willi trzy postacie pana Antoniego, podobne do siebie jak bliźnięta, zlały się w jedną, która zeszła spokojnie po drabinie na dół. Ile w tych gawędach było prawdy, a ile fantastycznej przesady — nie wiadomo. To pewna, że Czarnocki był człowiekiem niezwykłym i jakby stworzonym do walki ze zgubnym żywiołem. Toteż naczelnik, świadomy swej siły, zmagał się z nim coraz zajadlej, doskonaląc z rokiem każdym środki obrony, wzmacniając odporność. Walka ta stała się w końcu treścią jego życia; nie było dnia, by nie przemyśliwał nad coraz to skuteczniejszymi sposobami pożarnej profilaktyki. I dziś, w to skwarne popołudnie lipcowe, przeglądał ostatnie notatki i porządkował materiał zebrany do zamierzonego dzieła o pożarach i środkach ochronnych. Miała to być praca obszerna w dwóch grubych tomach, które streszczały wyniki jego długoletnich badań. I teraz kształtował w myśli zarysy książki i układał następstwo rozdziałów... Skończył cygaro, przytłumił niedogarek w popielnicy i uśmiechnięty powstał z otomany. — No, nieźle! — szepnął zadowolony z rezultatu rozmyślań. — Wszystko w porządku. I przebrawszy się poszedł do ulubionej kawiarni na partię szachów... Upłynęło lat parę. Działalność Antoniego Czarnockiego nabrała szerokości i mocy. Mówiono o nim nie tylko w Rakszawie. Sława Ogniotrwałego zataczała coraz szersze kręgi. Ludzie przyjeżdżali z odległych stron, by go zobaczyć i podziwiać. Książka jego o pożarach była jedną z najpoczytniejszych i to nie tylko wśród pożarników, gdyż w krótkim czasie doczekała się paru wydań. Lecz zarysowały się i cienie. Naczelnik straży, biorąc niezmordowanie osobisty udział w akcji pożarnej, uległ w tym czasie kilkakrotnie wypadkowi. Podczas ogromnego pożaru składów drzewnych na Witelówce obsunęła się niespodzianie płonąca belka, raniąc go dość ciężko w prawą łopatkę; w dwóch innych ogniowych „potrzebach” poniósł obrażenia w nogę i ramię wskutek zawalenia się sufitu, ostatnio, w ubiegły adwent, omal nie stracił prawej ręki; ciężki, żelazny trawers spadając ze stropu otarł się oń jednym końcem; parę milimetrów bliżej — a byłby zgruchotał mu kość doszczętnie. Dzielny człowiek zachowywał się wobec tych wypadków z podziwu godnym spokojem. — Ogniem nic wskórać nie mogą, więc strącają belki — mówił uśmiechając się lekceważąco. Lecz strażacy odtąd bacznie pilnowali jego ruchów, nie pozwalając mu zapuszczać się zbyt daleko w ogień, zwłaszcza w miejsca grożące ruiną. Mimo to wypadki zaczęły się powtarzać z dziwną uporczywością, i to w sytuacjach, kiedy się najmniej można ich było spodziewać. Obecność naczelnika zdawała się znęcać ducha destrukcji: najniespodziewaniej spadały w jego pobliżu zaledwie napoczęte przez ogień tramy, waliły się nie objęte jeszcze pożogą powały, sypał się gruz o rozmiarach pocisków armatnich; niekiedy padały nie wiadomo skąd w miejsce, gdzie stał Czarnocki, jakieś wielkie, ciężkie kamienie. Pan Antoni uśmiechał się tylko lekko pod wąsem i dalej palił spokojnie cygara. Lecz pompierzy, patrząc spode łba, usuwali się ostrożnie w inną stronę. Zaczynało być niebezpiecznie w jego sąsiedztwie. Były i inne objawy, o których nikt nie wiedział, gdyż terenem ich było własne mieszkanie naczelnika. Zaczęło się od tego, że w całym domu od pewnego czasu dawał się odczuwać silny swąd i woń spalenizny; miało się wrażenie, że gdzieś po kątach zatliły się stare gałgany. Okropny smród wałęsał się niewidzialnymi falami po korytarzach. Przeszły nim wreszcie wszystkie sprzęty, przesiąkły ubrania, bielizna i pościel. Nie pomogły nic wentylacje i przewietrzanie; chociaż drzwi i okna stały niemal cały dzień otworem przy osiemnastostopniowym mrozie na dworze, obrzydliwy zaduch nie ustępował. Mimo szalonych przeciągów i zimna w całym domu cuchnęło nieznośnie. Wszelkie poszukiwania zmierzające do odkrycia przyczyny smrodu spełzły na niczym: było się po prostu bezradnym. Gdy w końcu po upływie miesiąca atmosfera mieszkania zaczęła być znośna, przyszła kolej na inny, niebezpieczniejszy jeszcze fenomen: w całym domu rozpanoszył się czad. Przez parę pierwszych dni można było jeszcze zwalić winę na opieszałość służby, która może przez zapomnienie zatkała piece przedwcześnie — potem jednak, gdy mimo zachowania wszelkich środków ostrożności czuło się w powietrzu duszną woń bezwodnika węgla, należało szukać przyczyny gdzie indziej. Nie na wiele przydała się zmiana materiału palnego; chociaż Czarnocki kazał odtąd palić w piecach drzewem i zabronił zasuwać wentyl w ogóle, paru domowników zagorzało silnie w ciągu nocy, a on sam wstał nad ranem z okropnym bólem głowy i nudnościami. Doszło do tego, że musiał nocować u znajomych, nie mogąc we własnym domu. Po kilku tygodniach czad ustał; pan Antoni odetchnął swobodniej i wrócił do siebie. O ile zrazu nie zorientował się w naturze zjawisk, które nawiedzały tak natrętnie jego dom — z czasem zaczął przeglądać ich genezę i zrozumiał intencję: chciano go nastraszyć i zmusić do zaniechania walki. To go tylko podnieciło budząc ducha przekory i żądzą zwycięstwa. A właśnie w tym czasie pracował nad nowym systemem sikawek pożarowych, które sprawnością miały przewyższyć wszystkie dotychczas znane. Środkiem gaszącym miała tu być nie woda, lecz pewien specjalny rodzaj gazu, który rozprzestrzeniając się gęstymi kłębami nad płonącym domem., wchłaniał skwapliwie tlen i w ten sposób podcinał ogień u korzenia. — Będzie to istny bicz boży na pożary — powiedział z niewinną przechwałką do jednego ze znajomych inżynierów podczas partii szachowej. — Mam nadzieję, że gdy mój wynalazek uzyska patent, zgubne następstwa ognia zmaleją niemal do zera. — I podkręcił z zadowoleniem wąsa. Było to gdzieś w połowie stycznia; za jakie dwa, trzy miesiące, na wiosnę spodziewał się wykończyć dzieło w szczegółach i posłać projekt ministerstwu. Tymczasem pracował pilnie, zwłaszcza wieczorami, i nieraz północ jeszcze zastawała go pochylonego nad planami... Pewnego razu, gdy Marcin, stary sługa domu, wygarniał z pieca nie dopalone węgle, Czarnocki, rzuciwszy okiem na niedogarki, zauważył coś, co go zastanowiło. — Poczekaj no, mój stary — wstrzymał zabierającego się już do wyjścia sługę. — Wysyp no mi te węgle tu na biurko na gazetę. Marcin, trochę zdumiony, spełnił rozkaz. — Tak. Dobrze. Teraz zostaw mnie, mój kochany, samego. Po wyjściu sługi uważnie przeglądnął raz jeszcze żużle. Od razu, na pierwszy rzut oka uderzył go ich kształt. Niedogarki dzięki szczególnemu kaprysowi ognia przybrały formę liter; ze zdumieniem studiował precyzję ich zarysów, wykończenie szczegółów: były to idealnie wyrzeźbione z węgla czcionki wielkich liter. „Oryginalna łamigłówka — myślał bawiąc się ich układaniem w rozmaite kombinacje. — Może się coś z tego złoży?” Jakoż po kwadransie otrzymał wyrazy: Żarnik — Pełgot — Czerwienieć — Wodopłoch — Dymostwór. — Ładna kompania — mruknął zapisując sobie dziwaczne imiona. — Cała ogniowa hołota; nareszcie znam was po nazwisku. Oryginalne, co prawda, odwiedziny — oryginalniejsze jeszcze bilety wizytowe. I śmiejąc się pochował notatki w szafie. Odtąd codziennie kazał przynosić sobie z pieca niedogarki, by za każdym razem znaleźć dla siebie „pocztę”. A korespondencja zaczęła rozwijać się nader zajmująco. Po „wstępnej wizycie” nastąpiły „komunikaty z tamtego wymiaru”, fragmenty jakichś listów — ostrzeżenia, wreszcie groźby! „Idź precz! Zostaw nas w spokoju! Nie igraj z nami” — lub: „Biada ci, biada!” — oto słowa, którymi zwyczajnie kończyły się te „ogniowe postylle”. Na Czarnockim przestrogi sprawiały raczej humorystyczne niż poważne wrażenie. Owszem, zacierał ręce z zadowolenia i przygotowywał cios rozstrzygający. Czuł się silny i pewny zwycięstwa. Wypadki przy pożarach w pobliżu jego osoby ustały, nie powtórzyły się też jakoś niemiłe objawy w domu. — Za to korespondujemy sobie co dnia jak na dobrych znajomych przystało — szydził, przeglądając każdego rana „pocztę piecową”. — Zdaje się, że te stworzonka potrafią wysilać całą swą złośliwą energię tylko w jednym kierunku. Teraz skupiły wszystkie swe zdolności na „firemessage” i dlatego nie zagrażają mi już z innej strony. Wielkie to szczęście — niechaj tylko pisują jak najdłużej; znajdą we mnie zawsze gorliwego odbiorcę. Lecz z początkiem lutego „korespondencja” nagle urwała się. Jakiś czas przybierały jeszcze niedogarki kształt liter, lecz mimo wysiłków Czarnooki nie zdołał z nich złożyć ani jednego wyrazu; wypadały same bezmyślne zrzeszenia spółgłosek lub długie, kilkuczłonowe szeregi samogłoskowe. „Poczta” psuła się wyraźnie, aż w końcu żużle straciły w ogóle wygląd czcionek. — Firemessage skończony — wywnioskował pan Antoni zamykając czerwonym floresem Diariusz komunikatów ogniowych. Przez parę tygodni był spokój. Czarnocki wykończył tymczasem plan i konstrukcję gazowej sikawki i rozpoczął starania o uzyskanie na nią patentu. Lecz praca nad wynalazkiem znać wyczerpała go, bo w marcu uczuł znaczny ubytek sił; wystąpiły też sporadyczne objawy katalepsji, której ulegał już dawniej w okresach zaburzeń na tle nerwowym. Ataki przychodziły, niedostrzegalne dla otoczenia, zwyczajnie w nocy podczas snu; budząc się nad ranem czuł się nadzwyczaj znużony, jakby po odbyciu dalekiej drogi. Lecz sam nie zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawy ze swego anormalnego stanu, gdyż przejście z jednego w drugi odbywało się lekko, bez najlżejszych wstrząśnień: tylko sen się pogłębiał, względnie z naturalnego przechodził w kataleptyczny. Równolegle ze znużeniem po przebudzeniu szły nader żywe i barwne wspomnienia z wędrówek odbytych rzekomo w czasie snu; Czarnocki przez całą noc wspinał się po górach, zwiedzał obce miasta, włóczył się po jakichś egzotycznych krainach. Wyczerpanie nerwowe, które odczuwał w tym czasie nad ranem, zdawało się pozostawać w wyraźnym związku z sennymi podróżami w nocy. I — rzecz dziwna — tak je sobie nawet tłumaczył. Bo dla niego owe nocne włóczęgi były czymś zupełnie realnym. Lecz się nikomu z tym nie zwierzał; ludzie i tak za wiele o nim wiedzieli. Po co wtajemniczać zbytnio przechodniów w dziedzinę życia własnej duszy? Lecz gdyby był zwrócił baczniejszą uwagę na otoczenie i podał ucha temu, co wtedy o nim szeptano, może by się trochę o siebie zaniepokoił. Zwłaszcza Marcin spoglądał w tym czasie na pana jakoś, dziwnie podejrzliwie i z pewną nieufnością. Bo też miał do tego niejedną przyczynę. Gdzieś w pierwszej połowie marca przechodząc późno w noc ze świecą w ręce z kuchni do swej izdebki obok sypialni naczelnika, spostrzegł nagle w głębi korytarza szybko oddalającą się postać swego pana. Trochę zdziwiony, pośpieszył za nim, niepewny, czy mu się nie przywidziało. Lecz zanim doszedł do końca sieni, pan zniknął mu z oczu. Zaniepokojony przygodą, na palcach zakradł się do sypialni, gdzie zastał naczelnika w głębokim uśpieniu. W parę dni potem również nocą powtórzyło się to samo na klatce schodowej, na której stopniach zauważył Marcin pana swego, jak przechylony przez poręcz patrzył uważnie w dół. Zdjęty mrowiem sługa pobiegł ku niemu z okrzykiem: — Co pan robi? Na miłość boską, toż to grzech! Lecz zanim dobiegł do miejsca, gdzie stał Czarnocki, postać skurczyła się, zwinęła jakoś dziwacznie i bez słowa odpowiedzi wsiąkła w ścianę. Marcin, przeżegnawszy się, szybko zszedł do sypialni, by przekonać się, że i tym razem pan śpi snem kamiennym. — Tfy! — mruknął starowina. — Czary czy diasek? Przecieżem nie pijany. I już miał zawrócić do siebie, gdy wtem spostrzegł w głębi pokoju nowe zjawisko: o parę stóp nad głową śpiącego unosił się w powietrzu krwawo pełgający płomień. Miał kształt gorejącego krzaka, z którego co chwila wysuwały się w stronę pana Antoniego długie, ogniste macki, jakby próbując go dosięgnąć. — Wszelki duch Pana Boga chwali! — krzyknął Marcin, rzucając się z gołymi rękoma na płonący zwid. W jednej chwili ognisty krzew cofnął skwapliwie wyciągnięte w stronę śpiącego odnóża, skręcił się w zwarty, jednolity słup ognia i z cichym sykiem konającego żywiołu zgasł w kilku sekundach. W pokoju zapanowała ciemność słabo rozświecana płomykiem świecy, opuszczonej przez sługę na podłogę. Czarnocki spał wyciągnięty sztywnie na łóżku... Nazajutrz Marcin ostrożnie napomykał mu coś o złym wyglądzie i doradzał zawezwać lekarza; lecz pan Antoni zbył go żartem ani nie przeczuwając, co się święci. W dwa tygodnie potem przyszło do katastrofy... Było to w pamiętną dla miasta noc z 28 na 29 marca. Czarnocki wrócił dnia tego późno wieczorem, śmiertelnie znużony akcją ratunkową przy wielkim pożarze w magazynach kolejowych. Pracował w ogniu jak bohater i z kilkakrotnym narażeniem życia ocalił z płomieni kilku funkcjonariuszy, którzy zamknąwszy się gdzieś w głębi składów spali snem sprawiedliwych. Powróciwszy koło dziesiątej do domu, naczelnik jak nieżywy rzucił się w ubraniu na poprzek łóżka i zaraz zapadł w głęboki sen. Marcin, niespokojny o niego od paru już dni, czuwał wiernie przy lampce w sąsiedniej bokówce, zaglądając od czasu do czasu do sypialni. Koło dwunastej w nocy zmorzył go sen; siwa głowa starca pochyliła się ciężko na ramię i bezwiednie spoczęła na stole. Wtem zbudziło go trzykrotne pukanie. Ocknął się i przecierając oczy zaczął nasłuchiwać. Lecz odgłos nie powtórzył się więcej. Wtedy z lampą w ręce wpadł do przyległego pokoju. Lecz było już za późno. W chwili gdy otwierał drzwi sypialni, ujrzał pana jakby w otoku płomieni, które tysiącem ognistych ssawek zdawały się wnikać w jego ciało. Zanim zdołał podbiec do łóżka, płomienna zjawa wsiąkła już zupełnie w śpiącego i zgasła. Trzęsąc się cały jak liść osiki patrzył Marcin w osłupieniu na leżącego. Nagle rysy Czarnockiego uległy dziwnej zmianie: po twarzy dotąd nieruchomej przebiegł skurcz jakiś czy spazm nerwowy i wykrzywiwszy mu do niepoznania rysy zastygł grymasem na ustach. Naczelnik pchnięty tajemniczą siłą, która podstępnie opanowała mu ciało, nagle zerwał się z posłania i z dzikim okrzykiem wypadł z domu. Była czwarta rano. Na wschodniej rubieży nieba zaczęły majaczyć fioletowe brzaski. Sinoszare jutrznie szły, w miasto falami ocknień, przebudzeń..? Roje śródmiejskich kawek, wydrożone z sennej drętwoty, okrążyły kilkakrotnie czarnym pierścieniem wieżę ratuszową i gaworząc radośnie rozsiadły się po nagich, przedwiosennych drzewach. Parę psów bezpańskich, skończywszy ponocną wędrówkę po zaułkach, teraz węsząc żerowało na rynku... Nagle w kilku punktach miasta wytrysły fontanny ognia; czerwone, pełgocące kędzierze wykwitły purpurowymi kwiatami ponad dachy i poszły w niebo. Zajękły dzwony kościołów, szarpnęły ciszę zarania krzyki, zgiełk, głosy trwogi: — Gore! Gore! Siedem krwawych żagwi przekreślało poranny widnokrąg — siedem płomiennych proporców rozwinęło bandery ognia nad miastem. Palił się klasztor ojców reformatów, gmach sądu, starostwo, kościół Św. Floriana, koszary straży pożarnej i dwa domy prywatne. — Gore! Gore! Przez rynek przewalały się rzesze ludzi. Jakiś człowiek w stroju strażackim, z rozwianym włosem i płonącą pochodnią w ręce, przeciskał się gorączkowo przez tłum. — Kto to?! Kto to?!... — Zatrzymać go! Zatrzymać! Dziesięciu pożarników idzie za nim w tropy. — Trzymać go! Trzymać! To podpalacz! Tysiące rąk wyciąga się chciwie za zbiegiem. — Podpalacz! Zbrodniarz! — ryczy szalona od gniewu tłuszcza. Ktoś wytrącił mu z rąk pochodnię, ktoś inny chwycił wpół. Szarpnął się i z pianą na ustach zaczął borykać się z przemocą... Wreszcie zmogli go. Skrępowanego sznurami, w podartym na strzępy ubraniu prowadzą przez rynek. Przy bladym świetle brzasku zaglądają mu w twarz: — Kto to?! Ręce strażaków mimo woli cofają się. — Kto to? Dreszcz grozy ścina słowa, dławi ochrypłe od krzyku gardła. — Czyja to twarz?! Z ramion szaleńca zwisają zdarte podczas walki epolety naczelnika straży pożarnej, na poszarpanej bluzie lśnią medale zdobyte w „ogniowej potrzebie”, błyszczy złoty krzyż zasługi. I ta twarz, ta twarz wykrzywiona zwierzęcym grymasem, z parą krwawych, zezujących oczu!... Przez cały miesiąc po wielkim pożarze, który spalił doszczętnie siedem najpiękniejszych budowli miasta, noc w noc widywał Marcin, stary sługa domu Czarnookich, widmo pana zakradające się do sypialni. Cień opętańca stawał nad pustym łóżkiem i szukał ciała, jakby pragnąc wejść w nie z powrotem. Lecz szukał na próżno... Dopiero gdy z końcem kwietnia naczelnik straży rzucił się w przystępie szału z okna zakładu dra Żegoty i zginął na miejscu, cień jego przestał nawiedzać dawne mieszkanie... Lecz do dziś dnia jeszcze krążą wśród ludzi legendy o duszy Ogniotrwałego, co porzuciwszy we śnie swe ciało wrócić już doń nie mogła, bo weszły w nie żywiołaki. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Księga ognia